The Cameron Murphy Pretty-Much-Surreal Variety Show
|genre = Variety show Surreal humor Dark comedy |created_by=Cameron Murphy Tim Heidecker Eric Wareheim |composer(s)=Jamie Dunlap |country_of_origin=United States |no_of_seasons=6 |no_of_episodes= |executive_producer(s)=Tim Heidecker Eric Wareheim |running_time=Depends on the length of an episode |production_company(s)=MTV Animation Abso Lutely Productions Murphy Productions, LLC Bento Box Entertainment 20th Century Fox Television MTV Production Development |distributor(s)=20th Television MTV Networks |original_network=MTV Comedy Central (TV-MA episodes only) |picture_format=1080i (16:9 HDTV) |first_shown_in=United States |original_release=October 27, 2011 |rating(s)=TV-14 (most episodes) TV-MA (some episodes) |preceded_by=''Cameron Murphy's Obviously Incredible Sketch Show of Craziness and Wackiness'' }} is an American variety show created by Cameron Murphy and a spin-off to Cameron's sketch series, Cameron Murphy's Obviously Incredible Sketch Show of Craziness and Wackiness. Unlike the sketch series, the episodes are entirely animated. However, the South Park-esque introduction segments on the DVD boxsets that include Cameron meeting up with the show's co-creators, Tim and Eric of Adult Swim, and getting into all sorts of antics while introducing the viewers to each episode of each season are filmed in live-action, just like the sketch series. Cameron describes this show as "a darker version of my Obviously Incredible Sketch Show of Craziness and Wackiness series. That's exactly why I got Tim and Eric from Adult Swim to come along with the show, they're like the duo of dark comedy!". Therefore, the show is known by fans as the "Darkest Variety Show in Television History". The show premiered on MTV on October 27, 2011, the same date as the relaunch of Beavis and Butt-head and Good Vibes, and also the same year as the revival of MTV Animation, which would later return to Cameron's sketch series to produce various episodes of it. Overview Every single episode is mainly just based off of fanfics from Fanfiction.net. Fanfics based on American Dad!, Camp Lazlo, Sailor Moon, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Sonic the Hedgehog, Gravity Falls, and others. This is most likely because Cameron wanted the show to be a Fanfiction-type of series, and so he, Tim and Eric would surf through the internet to find several fanfics to adapt into television episodes. Examples include adaptions of Boolia's Fins and the Legman, blackwidow73's Sick Day, Yatagami's Louise's Lounge, Montydragon's Summer Flu, whitemokona234's Saviors of the Universe (South Park + Sailor Moon crossover), DangerousRockstar's Love at Cruise Rosemary, and more infamously, LizzyLovesPink's I'm Gonna Take a Sick Day. Episodes Reception Future In June 2017, Murphy, Heidecker and Wareheim confirmed on their Twitters that they, in collaboration with Garth Jennings, alongside Waco and Roger (creators of Brickleberry and MTV2's Stankervision), are currently producing an hour-long special based on a Sing sickfic Murphy personally wrote himself. According to Jennings, supermarionation will be utilized throughout the special. The puppets will be provided by the Chilodo Brothers (best known for providing the puppets for Team America: World Police) and extra work will be put into the model making to make sure that the puppeteers are able to control the puppets' facial features. The special is said to be taking inspiration from Lance Stewart's vines. The special will star the Sing cast, with guest stars including Lance Stewart himself, and a cast member from Planet Dolan. Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:MTV